My Hero My Blessing My Angel
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Oneshot. Was reading though an old story me and Say-chan wrote when i got the idea. Deidara is in love with his best friend. Always has been. But there's one little problem. She only has a year to live. DeiXOC.


**Okay, this the first time in a while i made an OC story but i was reading through on of these old stories i wrote with a friend and kinda had to make this.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING**

Deidara walked the halls of Konohagakure General Hospital, beautiful bright red roses in hand. They were her favorite and he knew it. There wasn't much he didn't know about her. The two had been friends since they could talk. Though more than once he had wished they could be more. But he knew that could never happen. He could never be with the girl he loved even more then his art. He nodded at a nurse he had met many times when he visited. The woman smiled brightly at him.

"Hello Deidara-san! Your early today."

He smiled.

"It's her birthday, of course I'm going to be early. Is she up?"

The nurse nodded.

"Her brother is in there though so you might wanna wait a few mintues."

"It's fine Amari-san, her check up is done. He can go in now." A doctor with messy dark brown hair and emerald eyes said walking toward the two.

Deidara nodded.

"Thanks Ryuu." He walked down the hall to the room he knew like the back of his hand. Room 107. He walked in to see a young girl, about seventeen, with long milk chocolate brown hair and emerald eyes with her nose in a book. Deidara couldn't help but smirk.

_Typical Emi-chan._

The girl looked up and smiled.

"Hey Dei-kun, what's up?" she asked sitting up. Deidara shrugged and took the seat next to her bed, putting the flowers on the table next to him and gave her a hug.

"Nothing much, the guys say hi."

She smiled. Kami he loved that smile.

"Tell them I said hi back, how's school?"

The two talked and laughed for hours. He was amazed by this girl. How, in her condition, could she even pretend to smile and laugh like that?

"Emi-chan, you never seize to amaze me you know that?"

"What do you mean Dei-kun?" She asked tilting her head in curiosity.

Deidara shook his head, dismissing the subject. He stood and hugged her once more before saying good bye.

He drove home thinking of the years he had known his Emi-chan. Their mothers worked in the same hospital, his a nurse and her's a doctor. The were born only days apart and went to each others houses all the time. Life was good for the two kids. Until they turned five and Emi's world was turned upside down. Emi had a rare genetic disease that caused her to have massive migraines, black outs, and once memory loss. She wasn't suppose to live though her childhood, now doctors, including her brother Ryuu, didn't think she'd live to her eighteenth birthday. Dispite how hard he tired her couldnt help but fall in love with the beautiful young woman she was, even if she was on her death bed. How this girl continued to smile everyday he'd never know. She was without a doubt the strongest person he had ever met and will ever know. She was his hero. His love. His blessing.

The monthes passed all too quickly for the duo. Deidara visited everyday, greeted by her sweet, sweet smile. He would occasionally bring on of the guys, flowers, her favorite candy, CDs, or a new book for her to read with him. Though she tried to hide it he knew she was getting weaker by the day. But she always kept her smile.

"How do you do it?" He blurted out one day. "You only have months to live how can you still smile?"

Emi stared into her lap, blushing brightly.

"Because of you, Dei-kun..." She whispered softly. "You've always been my reason...I-I love you. I shouldn't but I do and always have..."

Deidara stared at the girl in shock. Then he smiled and kissed her passionately. She blushed more and kissed him back. The two sat there in silence holding each others hands, kissing occasionally. He left her with one last kiss and an 'I love you' before heading home with a terrible knot in his stomach.

At 4:32 am Deidara was awoken to a call that brought his world crashing down. He rushed back to the hospital in his pajamas and flew down to room 107. He made it there just as Ryuu was coming out, his eyes bloodshot from on shed tears. Deidara looked at him, his own eyes pleding with him to tell him everything was alright as they welled up. The twenty six year old doctor shook his head to the unspoken question. Deidara felt his legs give way as he cried. He cried so much he doubted he would ever cry again.

Ten years later the blonde stood in front of a grave of his lost love, his eyes welling at the memory.

_Emi Kiyoshi_  
_1993-2010_  
_The Angel Kami Wanted Back_

He smiled and placed a single red rose on her grave.

"Emi, I want you to know something." He said, tears falling from his pale blue eyes. "Now matter what you are and always have been my hero. My blessing. My Angel."

**The End**

**Phew, anyway ihoped you liked it PLEASE REVIEW! Love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
